The present invention relates generally to play areas and display systems, and more specifically to individually arranged and assembled tiles, forms, and articles for interactive play and display. The components interact so that they may be scaled to various sizes for use on floors, walls, table or counter tops, or other surfaces, and they can be assembled outward as well as upward for play or display in multi-dimensional settings. When displayed horizontally or vertically, this invention provides the capacity for interchangeable display of inserts, which may include but is not limited to artwork, advertising indicia, educational material (numbers, letters, etc.), instructional information, notices, or an infinite number of other materials which can be readily and changeably viewed.
A favorite play activity involves toys that incorporate play upon a surface, such as a floor, table, counter, or other surface. Play may include toy vehicles that can be moved along roadways, runways, railways, waterways, or other travel paths, or may be parked inside or outside of play structures to simulate real-world environments. Surfaces for this type of play include rugs, mats, play boards, and tiles that interlock to create relatively flat or one-dimensional elements of a track or landscape. They often involve invariable patterns and are scaled for specific sized accessories, and therefore do not support use with multiple toys. Also, these play structures generally do not provide a way to adhere three-dimensional elements that can removeably affix to the play surface to prevent them from slipping or moving about the surface.
Toys utilizing play surfaces with connecting or connectable pieces have been described. Various car and truck, train or other transportation-based layouts are present in the prior art. Additionally, mats comprising variously patterned and ornamented connecting parts have been described. The present invention improves on and is distinguished from the prior art foremost in that it has easily interchangeable components, allowing for an unlimited number of colors, textures, shapes, and articles which can be incorporated into the system. The play or display environment, or surfacescape, is created by the user by combining the various components of the invention. It offers the user the unlimited opportunity to build upward and outward from a surface, making the surfacescape truly multi-dimensional. A discussion of the related art of which the inventor is aware, and some of the differences and distinctions from the present invention are provided.